


Думай о моей душе

by ferrum_glu, tata_red



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrum_glu/pseuds/ferrum_glu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: События после 4го фильма. Кейд ждет Оптимуса. Оптимус спешит к Кейду. Но время разводит их..





	Думай о моей душе

Ты улетел спасать мир от очередного зла, а я остался здесь, на Земле. Жизнь человека, смирившегося с одиночеством, однообразна. Каждый новый день – копия предыдущего. В такие моменты не сложно поверить в иллюзию, что время остановило свой бег. Но я знал, что это не так…

_– Мы еще увидимся, Оптимус?_

_– Этого я не знаю._

Земное время можно измерять по-разному – пройденным расстоянием, потраченной энергией, чем-то созданным или разрушенным, время легко измерить коротким отрезком человеческой жизни. Но одного с ним сделать нельзя – заставить стоять на месте.

_– Когда ты будешь смотреть на звезды, Кейд, думай об одной из них …_

В моем представлении звезды оставались огромными газовыми шарами, пылающими в космосе. Они были почти такие же вечные, как и представители твоей расы, с которыми не мне состязаться в величии и бессмертии. Но ты, видно, хотел сказать нечто иное.

_… думай об одной из них, как о моей душе …_

Более символического и пафосного прощания сложно было представить. И теперь все, что мне осталось – это работа, одиночество и звездные ночи, проведенные в размышлениях о грустной поэзии твоих последних слов. Техас с его бескрайними полями – лучшее место, где можно думать о твоей душе, Оптимус. Теперь в течение каждого бесконечно жаркого и длинного дня я терпеливо дожидался темноты. А когда жара шла на убыль, затухал пожар вечерней зари и звездный купол огромного неба расцветал неземными огнями – садился на ступени своего вновь отстроенного дома, прижимался спиной к нагретым за день перилам и обращал лицо к небу. И так из года в год. Новый дом постепенно ветшал, а с ним старел и я. У звезд есть в запасе вечность, у меня был остаток жизни, который я сжигал в немом очаровании воспоминаний. 

Я не обзавелся телескопом, предпочитая смотреть на небо своими глазами. Острота зрения с возрастом ухудшалась, но далекие предметы я продолжал видеть превосходно. Если везло с погодой, и небо оставалось прозрачным, а воздух неподвижным – я радовался тому, что различаю цвет каждой звезды. Очень скоро я выучил их имена. Тысячу имен. Я запомнил их движение в зависимости от времени года, безошибочно узнавал каждую, как узнают знакомых людей на улице. Такие разные, непохожие друг на друга – красные, желтые, белые. Среди них встречались и льдисто-синие, холодные, пронзительные, похожие на проницательную оптику одного пришельца, полностью изменившего мою судьбу. 

Ты стремительно вторгся в мою жизнь, Оптимус, и не менее стремительно исчез из нее, оставив меня на пороге этого дома и навеки приковав незримыми нитями к вращающемуся разноцветному куполу неба. Подобным образом люди, заложники воспоминаний, иногда прикалывают к обоям засушенную бабочку или букетик роз. Теперь ты бродил где-то меж этих звезд, а я молчаливо следил за тобой, тихо угасая и не жалея ни о чем. 

В какой ты сейчас галактике, звездный странник? Куда направляешься? Жив ли? Сколько лет прошло, а от тебя ни единой новости. 

Годы забрали мои силы и энергию. Тесса выросла и сама постарела вслед за мной. Увы, на Земле время летит слишком быстро. Она стала необыкновенно рассудительной женщиной, достаточно мягкой и мудрой, чтобы все понять и не делать попыток отвлечь меня от единственного собеседника – неба. Думаю, она догадалась и о моей наивной тайне. О том, что я ночи напролет, запрокинув голову, складываю мерцающие точки в созвездие бесстрашного внеземного воина. 

Где же она, твоя душа, Оптимус?

Но они молчат, эти яркие окошки в куполе мироздания. И на этот вопрос я, видимо, не получу ответа … 

*

И снова вокруг меня пыльные пространства этого континента – широкие равнины, горные цепи, ветер и солнце. Аризона. Юта. Техас... Забытые названия медленно ворочаются в процессоре, а знакомый красный песок моментально забивается в щели сегментов. Сколько я не был здесь? Местный год? Два? Вокруг все изменилось, города, дороги и даже горы. Через них проложили новые туннели, а реки сковали новыми плотинами. Но моя тревога связана не с изменениями ландшафта – изменилось самое главное – я не могу отследить местонахождение Кейда Йегера. Я использую земные коммуникативные средства, но его телефон молчит. Тогда я еду в единственное место, где надеюсь его застать. Он должен ждать меня в своем доме. 

Ты должен меня ждать, Кейд…

Гладкое шоссе знакомо ложится под колеса. Проезжающие мимо машины снова пугаются моей сумасшедшей скорости. Я гоню день и ночь, сокращаю путь, выбирая грунтовые дороги, и шустрые пустынные зверьки бросаются врассыпную от рева моего мотора. Я гоню изо всех сил. В Искре разливается тревожное предчувствие – времени мало. В Искре отчаяние самонадеянного глупца, пренебрегшего законами относительности. Достаточно было микрона десинхронизации, минимальной погрешности в вычислениях, чтобы ошибка стала фатальной. 

Я прошел тысячи звездных дорог, боролся с тяготением в гравитационных ловушках, пережил бесчисленные маневры на субсветовой скорости, бесконечные торможения и спуски на планеты. Я сжигал энергию и время вблизи черных дыр. Преследуя врага, я достигал таких скоростей, когда мироздание искажалось до неузнаваемости. Сотни раз я был ранен, и мои навигационные приборы выходили из строя. Теперь же я мучительно пытался вспомнить тот неуловимый момент, когда мои хронометры, синхронизированные с земными измерениями, могли дать сбой.

А вот и знакомый поворот, и знакомый дом, а за ним – сарай. Я трансформируюсь и с удивлением оглядываю всё с высоты своего роста. Дерево напротив твоего крыльца выросло и почти достигает моего наплечника. От здания и деревьев на землю ложатся длинные тени. Закатное солнце просвечивает сквозь частые трещины в стенах. Я медленно обхожу дом. Как же все обветшало! Кажется, достаточно порыва ветра или моей тяжелой поступи, и постройки рассыплются. На заросшей высокой травой лужайке, где я когда-то любил парковаться, высится невысокий прямоугольный обелиск из серого камня. Его раньше здесь не было. Я медленно опускаюсь на колени и вижу длинную тень от надгробия, подползающую ко мне, по мере того, как солнце садится.

_Кейд Йегер.  
1980-2065гг._

Под именем и датой – надпись. Она адресована единственному существу в этой Вселенной:

_«Думай о моей душе»_

Я бессильно смотрю на камень, полвека простоявший в ожидании меня. 

Я – вечный изгнанник на дорогах Вселенной, потерявший счет времени, самонадеянно решивший, что смогу контролировать это коварное измерение. Время пролетело, как плазменный заряд сквозь пространство, и оказалось таким же безжалостным. Я глупо надеялся, что к моему возвращению ты останешься прежним, мой друг. В своем упрямом эгоизме я мечтал продолжать наши путешествия по трассам этой страны, как прежде, говорить с тобою ночами. Я наивно мечтал успеть сказать тебе все, что держал в Искре. И просчитался…

Теперь наши роли поменялись. И странником стал не я, а ты. Меж каких звезд ушел бродить ты, мой самый дорогой на свете человек, Кейд. Где мне тебя искать? Ты обманул время, уйдя туда, где его нет – нашел способ дождаться меня, сбросив свою слабую земную оболочку. Душа – субстанция более надежная для долгого ожидания. Об этом мы оба знали, как никто. Однажды, во время странной ночи, когда ты смог меня спасти, мы связали наши души воедино. Теперь ни у кого из нас не осталось выбора. 

_«Думай о моей душе»..._

Мне остается только это, ведь для нашей клятвы времени не существует. Я буду думать о тебе, Кейд, пока огромный срок, отпущенный мне, тоже не будет исчерпан.   


**Author's Note:**

> 20.07.15


End file.
